


Mating Season

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Omega Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: It has been a little over a year since Sara Lance, now Ta'er al'asfer, joined the League. After being off of suppressants for two years, Sara assumed she was just a Beta, having not presented before. The biannual 'Mating Season' of Nanda Parbat showed her that she was very, very wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm not quite sure what inspired me to write this. I was just really bored and I didn't want to study, so that's happened. It was written in one day with barely any editing, so if there's a mistake, my bad. I just needed to write stuff. So I don't usually write smut, I'm actually not great at it. So yeah. Enjoy I guess.

“Ta’er al’asfer? Are you well?” Sara heard Nyssa ask during a break in training. She had been taking a break from her spar with Nyssa but she had been so lost in thought that she didn't realise that Nyssa was up and ready to go again.

“I should be asking you that,” Sara answered her. Nyssa had been on edge all day, or so it seemed. Every little scent send to bother her. Sara noticed that many of the other Alphas in Nanda Parbat send to be on edge as well. They would stare at the woman with a strange look in their eyes that Sara could not place. “You’ve been on edge all day. I've noticed.” She had been in the League for a year now, just recently passing her trials, much to Nyssa’s pleasure. Nyssa had been her primary instructor for her training, so she got to know the woman well.

“I suppose it is that time of year again,” Nyssa answered dismissively. She put down her sword and then placed her hands on her hips, avoid Sara’s gaze as best she could. She seemed to have worked up more of a sweat than usual, Sara could see the beads of sweat rolling down her collarbones and disappearing into her cleavage. Once Sara realized that she had been eyeing her friend, she looked away.

“What do you mean?” As a Beta, Sara never experienced ruts or heats, but she knew that they were biannually for Alphas and Omegas, respectively. However in her world, everyone was on some sort of suppressant so they would not be a slave to their biology. Sara, having been off it for two years now and not presented, just assumed that she was a Beta.

“Mating Season,” Nyssa grumbled out. “I do not expect you to remember, but this happened six months ago.”

“I think was out on my first mission,” Sara told her, remembering the two week long stint in Wales. She did remember tensions running high before she left, and everyone being completely when she returned. Nyssa had slept almost the entire day when Sara returned, only waking when the blonde reported to her after her return. Afterward, the two chatted about the mission and ate the chocolate Sara had brought back to share. During the middle of their conversation, Nyssa had eventually fallen back to sleep, leaving Sara to tuck her into bed before heading to the training barracks.

“Yes, of course,” Nyssa mumbled, remembering that she had been the one to send the blonde on the trip with a few others. The blonde had returned the day after ‘Mating Season’ had finished. Nyssa distinctly remembered how horrible it was to get up to train Sara when she had returned. Worst decision ever. That was why she made the executive decision to keep the blonde back for this round of mating. She had already ensured that the Betas would keep an eye on her, so all should be well.

“So is all of Nanda Parbat synced on one cycle or something?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa nodded, “and the town below as well.”

“So you're saying that Nanda Parbat shuts down for one week every six months for a giant fuckfest?” Sara asked, now very curious and very interested in how she could get in on this. It has been to long since she had been laid. Even though she was a beta, there had to be a few other Betas around who shared her desires, or maybe an Omega for all she knew.

Nyssa nodded grimly. The look on her face made Sara think this was the worst thing in the world for her, which confused the blonde. After all, Nyssa was an Alpha!

“Even your dad?” Sara asked. She was curious what the great Alpha Ra’s al Ghul did during this time.

“Yes,” Nyssa answered her, settling down a few feet away from the blonde. She's sitting upwind of Sara. The blonde didn't quite know why she noticed that, but she did. And if Sara had to be honest, she had been noticing that Nyssa had been distancing herself from the blonde as much as she could over the past week. “Though, he has his concubines to sate his desires.”  

“So what happens during this week of sex?”

“Exactly that,” Nyssa answered, “sex.”

Sara noticed the small growl that escaped Nyssa’s throat. She ignored it though, the woman was probably just stressed for her upcoming rut. Sara was fairly positive that Nyssa was an Alpha. She certainly had all the aspects of a dominant leader, easily being able to command a room just by entering it. Nyssa  was no doubt _The_ Alpha of Nanda Parbat, just behind her father of course.

“So does everyone head down to town for a good time then?”

Nyssa glared at her. Obviously that was not the right thing to say. “You think this is funny, do you not?”

Sara quickly held her hands up in surrender, “whoa, sorry to offend. It's just, sex is great, and a whole week of nothing but sex sounds pretty great in my book.”

Nyssa shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Clearly you have never experienced a rut,” she stated simply.

“Of course not,” Sara answered, “I'm a Beta.”

Nyssa looked at her like she had grown a second head. Her brows furrowed and her head cocked over to the left. Sara couldn't help but think the whole thing was cute, but she was never going to say that out loud.

“What?”

“You have not presented?” Nyssa asked her.

“Nope. Not that I'm complaining, I'm fine with my genetics. I like the whole, not being a slave to my biology.” Sara told her. “Why?”

“Nothing, forgive me. I simply assumed. I presented late, myself. I just assumed you were, as you say, a late bloomer.” Nyssa answered. She still kept her distance from Sara, but she seemed a little more nervous than before. That is, if Nyssa was capable of being nervous. “I believe we should call it a day. As the day goes on, the less anyone will be able to focus. Myself included.”

Sara laughed and slowly rose to her feet. “Even with all this going on, I doubt you could ever lose focus.”

Nyssa smiled but shook her head, “you overestimate my abilities to keep a level head.”

“You underestimate yourself.”

The two parted ways, Sara noting that Nyssa makes her way toward her extensive quarters, while Sara heads off to find a fellow Beta to spar with.

—

The next day, the compound is practically silent. It was a stark contrast from the night before. Everyone was loudly racing through the halls, growling about something or another, quite literally. Sara had woken up to angry Alphas being forced out of the compound by an Elite crew of Betas. It was clear that the Beta's were protecting something, and if Sara had to guess, it was probably the poor unmated Omegas who were in heat. With pheromones being released left and right, Sara had a difficult time falling asleep, so she ended up taking her anger out on a poor practice dummy out in the courtyard. Dispite the chill, Sara practiced in a t-shirt and jeans, just brutally attacking the thing until it was a pile of rubble.

By the time morning rolled around, all of Nanda Parbat smelled like a whore house. Sara had seen enough of those to know what smell was like. Most of the unruly Alphas were already forced out of the compound and down into the village to try and get laid. Part of Sara wanted to go down and see what it was like, and maybe get laid off she could, but if the pheromones being let of down there were anything like last night, Sara might kill someone. Instead she took a walk. A walk would help clear her head.

As she walked the grounds, she felt herself getting more agitated. There was a smell, a beautiful smell that Sara couldn't place. It was, calling to her, at least, that's what it felt like. It was like cinnamon and other rich spices blended together to make one of the best smelling desserts ever. Oh how Sara’s mouth watered for it. At some point, Sara found herself wandering out of the compound and further into the wilderness. The cold winter air did nothing to cool her overheated body.

Her feet carried her further up the mountain, far off of the beaten path. With every step, Sara felt herself getting more, well, she didn't quite know. There just just a feeling building in the base of her stomach. Well more toward her intestines if her Anatomy lessons told her anything. She trudged through snow and ice, not quite knowing her destination, but knowing she just had to keep going. Something was calling her.

Eventually Sara approached a small cabin that was well off the beaten path. The lovely dessert smell was coming from inside and something was telling Sara that she desperately needed whatever was inside. The feeling in her gut was growing stronger and everything felt so warm. It was winter in Nanda Parbat but Sara was heating up! Sara walked up to the door and knocked lightly. At this point she was lightly sweating and she felt quite parched. Hopefully whoever was in the small cabin had some water to spare. And maybe they could help her find the path because she was incredibly lost.

Sara picked up some mild swearing and a low growl coming from behind the door. After some rustling behind the door, Sara heard someone padding up to answer it. When the door swing open, the blonde was in for a surprise.

“Nyssa?” That's when the beautiful scent that she was trailing hit her full force. Nyssa was not an Alpha. She was Omega. And she was the sweetest smelling Omega that Sara had ever encountered. Her scent was so perfectly Nyssa that Sara didn't know how she didn't place it sooner.

“Ta’er al’asfer,” Nyssa whispered in shock. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She haphazardly had thrown on her robe over herself before answering the door. Sara had no doubt that she was naked underneath. The clothes scattered all over the floor of the small cabin told Sara that much.

The blonde raked her eyes up and down Nyssa’s form. Well she did until she realized that Nyssa was in heat and she definitely should leave the poor Omega alone. At least, that is what the rational side of her mind said. Every other part of Sara screamed at her to take her Omega to bed and make passionate love to her. Her desire was slowly trying to beat back the rational part of her body.

“I-I-i sh-should g-go,” Sara found herself saying through clenched teeth. One hand was gripping the door frame with all her strength and the other was clenching and unclenching her fist. She was doing everything she could from throwing herself at Nyssa and claiming her for herself.

Nyssa smiled to her, “and they say chivalry is dead,” the woman said in a husky tone. That voice was not doing Sara any favors. It's just made her need the Omega even more.

“Nyssa this isn't funny! I have no idea what's happening to me!” Sara growled at her. A fire was burning in her loins, and Sara had no idea what was bringing it on!

The Omega didn't flinch or move away. Instead she cupped Sara's check with her hands. “Your body is responding to me. It is natural. Worry not.”

“What are you talking about?” Sara growled at her.

Nyssa stepped closer to her, pressing her nearly naked body up against Sara’s. Oh how good she felt. “You are an Alpha, Ta’er al'asfer. And I believe you are presenting.” The woman told her, rolling her hips against Sara’s.

The blonde groaned at Nyssa's actions. “I'm an Alpha?” Sara whispered, her arms slowly wrapping around Nyssa’s waist, trying to pull her closer.

“Yes,” Nyssa whispered, “and I am your Omega.”

 _Mine._ Sara let out a protective growl and buried her face in Nyssa’s neck, inhaling the overwhelmingly strong scent that was Nyssa. In that moment, everything felt so right. If Nyssa spoke the truth, then the only thing left for Sara to do would be to claim her Omega. So, with strength that Sara didn't even know she had, she lifted Nyssa and carried her to bed, making sure to slam the door behind her. There was no way she would let anyone interrupt this moment.

“Be careful, my little bird,” Nyssa told her quietly as Sara laid her on the bed as gently as she could. “I have been told that first ruts are always the most intense. Alphas tend to lose themselves in them.”

Sara looked down at her, “do they hurt the ones they're with?” The thought of hurting Nyssa, _her_ Omega, was something that, even now, brought her pain. Something deep in Sara’s soul told her that she could never harm her mate.

“Occasionally,” Nyssa admitted while looking away. Despite being covered, Sara’s piercing blue eyes made her feel so exposed and the Omega was not sure how she felt about it. Part of her loved it, being exposed to her mate, but her pride was not quite so fond of it.

“Has anyone ever hurt you?” Sara growled at her. The blonde’s desire to protect Nyssa had started to kick in. “Have you ever taken another Alpha to- to-” Nyssa cut her off by placing her fingers over Sara’s lips. Without hesitating, the blonde kissed them.

“No,” Nyssa whispered to her. “I have never. I wished for my first time to be with my own Alpha. Since I have presented, I have taken my heats here, away from prying eyes.”

Relief washed over Sara. No one had ever touched Nyssa. “Well then, I guess we can figure this out together.” Sara whispered to her. She settled herself between Nyssa’s long muscular legs, gently pressing her body against Nyssa’s. “We are doing this? Right? Because right now there's a whole lot going on in here and I am trying not to let it drive me crazy.”

Nyssa let out a small laugh and it was the most beautiful sound Sara had heard. She never wanted it to stop. Nyssa’s laugh was just so Nyssa. It was perfect. The Alpha couldn't help but smile at her.

“Yes,” Nyssa told her, brushing loose strands of blond hair from Sara’s face. “Together.” She then paused for a moment. “Would… is it…” she scowled, trying to think of what she wanted to say.

Sara cocked her head to the side, “what is it?”

Nyssa huffed, clearly frustrated that she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say. When she did speak, she avoided Sara’s gaze. “It is… embarrassing,” she finally muttered.

“Nyssa,” Sara whispered, she lifted one hand and pulled Nyssa gaze to meet hers. “Please tell me? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Nyssa swallowed and nodded. Her eyes met Sara's bright blue ones and she spoke. “Please be gentle,” the woman begged to her Alpha. “I have not lain with another and I am woefully underprepared… I am told ruts are a time when an unmated Alpha tends to lose themselves and I-”

Sara pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I'll let you set the pace. I don't ever want to do something that makes you uncomfortable.”

Nyssa looked up at Sara with wide eyes but smiled at her. “Alright,” Nyssa whispered.

“Okay,” Sara whispered back. She smiled and pressed their foreheads and noses together. “You're beautiful,” Sara mumbled, getting lost in her eyes. They were mostly dilated from all of the hormones running through their body, but Sara could still see a small ring of hickory brown surrounding her pupils.

Nyssa didn't say anything, she just tilted her head just enough to press her lips against Sara’s. The kiss was gentle but it lit a fire in both of them. Nyssa was quickly reminded how much her body desired her Alpha. Her fingers tangled into Sara’s hair. In response, Sara quickly deepened the kiss, sucking Nyssa’s bottom lip into her mouth. She heard Nyssa hiss and felt her fingers slip down to tug off Sara’s shirt. The two broke apart so they could pull the offending article of clothing over her head.

“It is freezing outside, how are you able to wear a shirt and nothing else?” Nyssa mumbled, throwing the shirt on the ground. Under normal circumstances, Nyssa would have been freezing, but she was always cold.

“I've been hot all day.” Sara mumbled back. She pressed her lips just below Nyssa’s jaw bone and began peppering kisses all down Nyssa’s neck. She happily licked and nipped at her neck, leaving small marks in her wake.

Nyssa groaned and wrapped her legs around Sara’s waist, doing everything in her power to pull Sara closer. Her Omega biology was starting to take control of her, she could feel it. “Ta'er al'asfer, please!” Nyssa panted out. She knew what she needed and she knew that she was desperate for it.

Sara groaned when her hips came into contact with Nyssa’s. She could feel a bulge pressing up against the zipper of her jeans and it was so fucking painful! “Fuck!” The Alpha growled as she heard Nyssa's plea. She bucked her hips against Nyssa’s making her Omega cry out in pleasure. “I need to get up,” Sara mumbled, trying to pull away from Nyssa’s tight hold.

Nyssa just looked at her quizzically.

“Pants,” Sara mumbled, gesturing down to her jeans. That was when the woman notice that massive bulge in Sara's pants. Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed Sara back so that she could help remove them. Sara fiddled with her buttons, becoming irritated when they did not cooperate with her. Just as she was about to rip them, Nyssa's hands gently covered her own.

“Allow me,” the woman told her in a low tone that made Sara shiver with excitement. She was kneeling in front of Sara, her robe hanging off one shoulder and giving Sara a great view of her cleavage. Slowly, Nyssa undid the button holding Sara's jeans in place, then she brought down the zipper and hooked her thumbs through Sara’s belt loops so she could push them down. Sara helped her push of her pants before falling back onto an empty spot on the bed.

“If we are going to do this,” Nyssa started off while gently brushing her fingers against Sara's still covered length. “I feel that this, and this,” she said while her other hand brushed over Sara's sports bra, “should come off.”

“Only if I get to take off your robe,” Sara bargained.

“As you wish,” the woman told her playfully. She leaned back, letting one arm hold her upright while the other pushed her dark locks out of her face.

Sara eagerly pulled off her sports bra before pulling Nyssa into her lap. Her lips pressed gently against Nyssa's pulse point before continuing down her neck. She continued to Nyssa’s exposed shoulder, slowly pushing away the fabric of her thin robe. Her fingers deftly untied the thin cloth that covered her Omega’s naked form. Once it was done, Sara lifted her hands to slowly pushed the material off her body.

“You're gorgeous,” Sara whispered to her Omega. It was true. Nyssa had well defined muscles and not an ounce of unneeded body fat on her. The only fat that Sara could potentially find would be the woman's shapely ass or her incredibly full breasts. Both of which were lovely. She could see evidence of Nyssa’s arousal coating her inner thighs. Even in the low light of the cabin, Sara could see how wet Nyssa was. “So fucking sexy.”

“Flatterer,” Nyssa replied before capturing her lips.

“Only for you,” Sara replied when the pulled away. “Are you sure you want this? Because if you're unsure, I could go…”

Nyssa growled. “You would not dare,” she hissed out.

“Fuck,” Sara mumbled. “That was hot.” Her hands rested against Nyssa's hips and her thumbs rubbed small circles into her skin. “I won't leave you.”

“Swear it,” Nyssa whispered.

“I won't leave you unless I have to. I swear.”

“Unless you have to?”

“Like when I go on missions without you and stuff.” Sara explained.

Nyssa cracked a smile and pulled her into a kiss. “I will accept this answer then. Now, I believe we were in the middle of something.” Her fingers hooked into the waistband of Sara’s boyshorts.

Suddenly, Sara was thankful that she wore boyshorts that day. Any other underwear and her new appendage may have fallen out. “You're setting the pace,” Sara told her. “Your rules today.”

Nyssa gave her a quick peck and offered her a small smile. “Then I would prefer this on the floor, and _my_ Alpha making love to me. If that is agreeable to you?”

“Very agreeable,” Sara told her with a smile. “let's get these off,” she said, pushing her underwear off.

With Nyssa's help, Sara was completely naked and the two women stared at Sara’s length with shock written all over their features. It was far larger than Sara had anticipated and Nyssa was honestly intimidated by the size. She knew that Alphas were generally quite large, but this was far bigger than expected. Clearly her Alpha was very well endowed.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Sara asked her in a shaky voice. She has had sex with males before this and Sara had to say that her own appendage made her past bed partners pale in comparison. “Because I've had sex with plenty guys and even I would be intimidated by a dick this size.” She couldn't help but grin at that though. She was totally going to brag about this at a later date. There was definitely going to be a 'who has the biggest dick’ competition happening after this.

“You are an Alpha.” Nyssa told her simply. “Your body was not made to take such, er, things?” Even she was a little nervous about the prospect of fitting Sara completely inside her, but she also could feel herself needing to take the entire length.

“And you are?” Sara asked her, almost worried for her well-being, even though Nyssa was a grown ass woman who probably knew her shit. But still.

“I am your Omega,” Nyssa told her with certainty. “If I can not take you, that would be a counterproductive. We are made for each other.”

Sara smiled, “is that what you believe here?”

“You have not been paying attention in your lessons if you must ask that.” Nyssa teased her.

“I was distracted by the most beautiful Omega I have ever have the honor of laying eyes on,” Sara answered honestly. She pulled Nyssa on top of her, pressing her length between them. “I am so happy that you are not someone else's mate.”

Nyssa smiled and kissed her. “I am not your mate just yet.”

“You will be,” Sara said.

“I will be,” Nyssa confirmed. She rolled her hips against Sara’s. She could feel how her member was trapped between them. She knew if she rolled her hips just so, her clit would rub up against Sara.

“Oh fuck! Babe!” Sara hissed. She did not realize how sensitive dicks were until now. Suddenly she realized why guys always thought with their dicks.

“Must you be so crass?” Nyssa teased, rolling her hips once again, trying to bring herself more pleasure. As she ground her hips down against Sara’s her wetness slowly covered Sara’s cock.

Sara didn't answer, she just groaned loudly for Nyssa. It brought a large smile to her lips. She pushed herself off of Sara, so that only their hips were pressed together. Her dark eyes met Sara's blue ones and the blonde nodded.

“All you, babe,” Sara managed out. “You're in charge.” It painted the blonde to say that. She wanted nothing more than to take her Omega and fill her completely with her cock and her seed, but she knew she needed to let Nyssa take this at her pace. As much as both of them needed this, Nyssa had to feel comfortable before Sara lost her mind.

Nyssa's fingers ran up and down Sara's length. It brought whimpers from Sara, making Nyssa grin even more. Finally she gripped her Alpha's member at its base and slowly began to pump it.

“Shit fuck!” Sara hissed. She looked down toward her coy Omega and offered her a small smile.  “Do you think we need lube?” The blonde asked, realizing that she was rather large compared to the average man, and Nyssa had never bedded anyone before. Lube probably would make things a lot easier.

“Lube?”

Sara's head fell back against the pillows and she let out a laugh. “Oh my God I forgot how sheltered you are.”

“I could stop!” Nyssa growled out. Sara looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. “Pray tell, what is this lube.” The woman finally mumbled, realizing that Sara had called her on her bluff.

“It's lubricant. Makes sex easier.” Sara told her. “Smoother I guess.”

“Does one always need it for sex?” Nyssa asked with her fist at the base of Sara’s shaft, slowly pumping it.

“No. Not if you're wet enough.” Sara told her with a grin, “and you look plenty wet enough to take me, baby.”

Nyssa turned bright red when Sara mentioned her arousal. While she had been aroused before Sara had arrived, having the blonde under her and ready to take her made her even more aroused.

“Do you wish to be inside me?” Nyssa asked her with a sly grin, slowly moving her fist up and down Sara’s length at a faster pace.

“Oh fuck yes babe!” Sara groaned out.

With that, Nyssa adjusted her positioning so that she was now above Sara’s cock. She looked down upon its impressive length, causing her to bite her lower lip. She knew she desired this, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She had heard stories from other Omegas, to include her older sister, about how painful lying with an Alpha could be. While she knew her yellow bird would never mean to hurt her, Nyssa still was nervous.

Sensing her nervousness, Sara slowly sat up. “I'm here,” she whispered. “I'll be gentle. Remember we're doing this together.” she gently wrapped her arms around Nyssa, in an attempt to make her feel safe and secure. She didn't know why she did it but it just felt right.

Nyssa locked eyes with her and she nodded. “Together,” she whispered. She pressed her lips gently to Sara's as she lowered herself down onto her Alpha’s length. A groan escaped the both of them and their kisses became more urgent.

Sara was doing her damnedest not to move or do anything to cause her pain. She had been in a position plenty of times where a guy would slam his entire dick in her and then go to town. Sara refused to do that to Nyssa. No, her first time would be as painless as Sara could make it. But damn did it feel amazing to be inside Nyssa. Her warm velvety walls were so soft and inviting, it made Sara’s head spin. They were practically pulling Sara's entire length inside, not that she was complaining.

Nyssa was taking Sara as quickly as she could tolerate. Her Alpha was incredibly large, stretching her out with her massive member. Nyssa honestly could say that she had never felt so full in her entire life. And it felt so amazing.

“Oh Sara,” Nyssa whispered once she had fully taken the Alpha inside her. Her eyes were closed and she had buried her face in Sara's neck.

That made Sara's head snap up. “You- you called me Sara.” She whispered.

Nyssa looked up and offered her a sheepish smile. “Should I refrain from doing so?”

“No,” Sara whispered to her. “Again.” She demanded.

“Sara,” Nyssa whispered while looking Sara in the eyes. “My Sara.” she added, cupping her cheeks.

The blonde growled at Nyssa. “Mine,” she growled to the Omega.

“I am yours,” Nyssa told her lover softly, “Sara.”

Sara immediately crashed their lips together. Nyssa moaned into the kiss and slowly began moving her hips. The Alpha moved with Nyssa, at first slowly, as not to hurt her. But as their kisses became more passion filled, so did their lovemaking.

It didn't take longer for Sara to pin Nyssa on her back and begin to ravish her. Sara had taken enough health classes that she should have known what would eventually happen… And she probably should invest in a box of condoms.

Sara slowly began increasing their tempo when she knew Nyssa could handle it. Nyssa's fingernails raked down her back, making Sara hiss in pleasure and pain. Her legs were wrapped firmly around Sara’s waist, allowing her better access to Nyssa’s soaking wet pussy. Sara’s cock was coated in her lover’s arousal, and it only made the sounds of skin slapping against skin more prominent. Her Omega was moaning loudly and crying out with Sara's name on her lips. Her perfect, beautiful, loving Omega.

Nyssa reached out to pull Sara closer to her, needing to feel her body against hers. “Oh Sara, please!” Nyssa whispered to her breathlessly. “I need- I need...”

“What do you need?” Sara whispered back, looking down at her lover.

“Everything!” Nyssa whispered. “I need your mark, your knot, your seed, please Sara!”

 _Fuck!_ If that wasn't one of the sexiest things in the world, Sara didn't know what was. “What if you get pregnant?”

Nyssa growled and pulled Sara's head down until they were just inches apart, “then I will happily carry the pups of _my_ Alpha, Sara Lance.”

That was a good enough answer for her. Sara growled and then smashed their lips together and continued thrusting inside her as hard as she could. Their kisses became sloppy and eventually moved from Nyssa's lips to her neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin there. Her Omegas moans that filled the cabin was music to her ears and it only spurred on the young Alpha. She could feel what she guessed to be her knot forming, and with every thrust it made itself more prominent to a point where Sara was worried it wouldn't fit inside her lover. Nyssa didn't seem to care as she instinctively tried to pull Sara's hips closer. Realizing now was the time, Sara slid her thick knot inside her Omega, joining them together and spilling her seed inside of her. Moments later, Nyssa’s walls tensed around her, signalling her own orgasm.

In the midst of their shared orgasm, the two bit down on each other, claiming their partner as their mate. Sara gave a few extra thrusts before slowly collapsing on top of Nyssa, completely spent. Nyssa didn't seem to mind, though. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and let her head fall back while they caught their breath.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Sara spoke.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked quietly.

“No, my love,” Nyssa told her in a soft voice. “I am well. But you are no longer the little bird I found drifting off in the ocean. You have filled out since then.”

“Is this your way of saying I'm crushing you?” Sara asked her, propping herself up with her elbows.

“Perhaps a little,” her mate replied with a smile.

Sara rolled her eyes but grinned as she rolled off Nyssa’s body. She knew the two of them would be tied together for some time, so she didn't want to move too much, lest she hurt Nyssa. The blonde pulled Nyssa so the two were cuddling on their sides together. “Feel better?”

“For now,” Nyssa answered, “I am sure in a few hours I will need a repeat of that lovely performance.”

“Enjoyed yourself?” Sara asked her.

“Very much so. I would not be opposed to such events taking place at a later time, should you wish.” Nyssa answered her with a shy smile.

“You mean you'd want to have sex with me when you weren't in heat?”

“Why would I not? You are my mate. It is not normal for one to desire their mate outside of heats and ruts?” Nyssa was not very well versed in the life of mates, but she was under the impression that intercourse still took place, regardless of when one's cycle fell.

“No, it's normal. I just didn't know if you would still feel like this after your heat.” Sara answered her honestly. Heats sometimes made Omegas delusional. From what Sara knew, it just made them want sex and pups.

Nyssa gave Sara a gentle peck before replying. “You are _my_ mate, Sara Lance. You are my Alpha, my partner, my lover, my other half, and I hope one day you would be the sire to my pups.” Nyssa told her honestly, “I will always feel this way for you.”

Sara grinned, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nyssa replied , nuzzling closer to Sara and her warmth.

“Mine,” Sara whispered, tucking Nyssa's head under her chin.

Nyssa made and affirmative sort of noise, followed up by a long yawn. “Forgive me. I have not slept much since we last saw each other.”

“Go to bed, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving.” Sara promised her.

Nyssa threw her arm over Sara's waist and happily snuggled up to her. Sara wrapped one arm around her mate and the other cradled Nyssa's head against her chest.

“I wonder what a blow job feels like…”


End file.
